parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Characters Meet Puppy Dog Pals/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet Puppy Dog Pals. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet Puppy Dog Pals With My Friends! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Puppy Dog Pals! *Bingo: Hi!, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Bingo And Rolly! *Rolly: It's Nice To Meet You! *Elmo: It's Nice To Meet You Too, Rolly! *Rolly: Thanks, Elmo! *Bob: Hello!, PBS Kids Characters! *Barney: Hi!, Bob! *Baby Bop: What Are You Doing Today, Bob? *Bob: I'm Going To Get Some Pizza At Randazzo's Today! *Super Why: Ooh!, I Like Pizza! *Bob: Now, Bingo And Rolly!, You Two Be On Your Best Behavior While I'm Gone! *Bingo: Okay!, Bob! *Bob: See You Later, Pups! *Rolly: Bye!, Bob! *(Alert System Sounding) *Zoboomafoo: Uh Oh! *Bingo: What Was That? *Alpha Pig: It's An Emergency! *Rolly: An Emergency? *Grover: Yeah! *Hissy: What Is It, Princess Presto? *Princess Presto: These Pizzas All Over The Place! *Bingo: And It's Our Mission To Remove Them, Rolly! *Rolly: We Got Our Mission! *Bingo And Rolly: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) On You Bark Get Ready Gotta Lot To Do It's Gonna Be An Awesome Adventure Were Super Duper Excited Like Overly Excited Were Going On A Mission Going On A Mission 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *(Song Ends) *(Bingo And Rolly Headspin Together) *Wonder Red: Wow! *Bingo And Rolly: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) La La La La La! Were Going On A Mission Going On A Mission La La La La La! Were Going On A Mission Going On A Mission *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Where Are We? *Digit: We're In The City Of Pizzas! *Bingo: That's A Lot Of Pizzas! *Matt: That Means We Need To Remove Them, Elmo! *Elmo: To Remove Pizzas Away! *Bingo: That's Right, Elmo! *Rolly: Let's Remove It! *(Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters Removing The Pizzas In The Buildings) *Bingo: We Did It! *Rolly: Good Job, Bingo! *Cupcake: Hey! What Are You Two Puppies Doing In Here? *Bingo: We Remove These Pizzas In The Buildings! *Cupcake: What Do You Think, Rufus? Do You Mind If You Get The Pizzas For You, Rufus? *Rufus: (Mumbles Yes) *Cupcake: Okay! *Matt: Here You Go, Rufus! *Rufus: (Mumbles Thank You) *Cleo: Your Welcome, Rufus! *(Rufus Eats Pizza) *T-Bone: This Pizza Tastes So Good, Cleo! *Cleo: Yeah!, T-Bone! *Bingo: Looks Like We Have To Go Home, Rolly! *Rolly: Bye!, Rufus! *Bingo: And You Too, Cupcake! *Cupcake: Bye! *(Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters Went Home) *Bingo: We're Back! *Bob: Bingo!, Rolly!, I'm Home! *Rolly: Hey, Bob! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Bob! *Digit: What Did You Bring Home, Bob? *Bob: I Bring Pizza At Home! *Matt: Yay!, Pizza! *Elmo: Let's Eat Pizza! *(Bob, Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters Eats Pizza) *Hissy: That Was The Best Pizza Ever! *Zoe: It Sure It! *(Bob, Puppy Dogs and The PBS Kids Characters Burps) *Elmo: Thank You, Bob! *Bob: You're Welcome!, Elmo! *Bingo: I Hope You Come Back For Our Next Mission, Rolly! *Barney: Bye!, Bob!, Bye!, Bingo!, Bye!, Rolly! *Elmo: Bye!, Hissy! *Bob, Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy: Bye!, PBS Kids Characters! *Elmo: Hope You See On Your Next Mission! *Bingo: Bye! *Rolly: Bye!, PBS Kids Characters! *Zoboomafoo: Bye! *Bob: Bye! *Dash: Bye-Bye!, Gotta Dash! *(The End) Credits Puppy Dog Pals Created by Harland Williams PBS Kids Created by Public Broadcasting Service Cast Mason Therrel - Dash Elsie Fisher - Dot Kevin Clash - Elmo Caroll Spinney - Big Bird Fran Bill - Zoe Eric Jacobson - Grover Martin P. Robinson - Telly David Rudman - Baby Bear David Rudman - Hero Guy David Rudman - Cookie Monster Carmen Osbahr - Rosita Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Abby Cadabby Eric Jacobson - Bert Steve Whitmire - Ernie Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count Caroll Spinney - Oscar The Grouch Mark Heenehan - Tinky-Winky John Simmit - Dipsy Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa Pui Fan Lee - Po Emma Insley - Humbah Alex Poulter - Zumbah Cal Jaggers - Zing-Zing Zingbah Phil Hayes - Jumbah Laura Pero - Jingbah Jaclyn Linetsky - Caillou Michael Yarmush - Arthur Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig Siera Florindo - Wonder Red Tajja Isen - Princess Presto Frank Welker - Curious George Colin Murdock - Bob the Builder Dean Wendt - Barney Julie Johnson - Baby Bop Patty Wirtz - BJ Michaela Dietz - Riff Peter Linz - Theo Jennifer Barnhart - Cleo Anthony Asbury - Lionel Kathryn Mullen - Leona H.D. Quinn - Dog H.D. Quinn - Duck Veronica Taylor - Sheep George Bailey - Pig H.D. Quinn - Ant Daryl Ekroth - Frog Mirm Kriegel - Bear Drew Massey - Sid Peter Linz - Snook John Ritter - Clifford Kel Mitchell - T-Bone Cree Summer - Cleo Cameron Clarke - Mac Jake Beale - Daniel Tiger Gord Robertson - Zoboomafoo Novie Edwards - Jackie Annick Obonsawin - Inez Jacqueline Pillon - Matt Gilbert Gottfried - Digit Debi Derryberry - Jay-Jay The Jet Plane Teresa Gallagher - Max Vanessa Williams - Mama Mirabelle Teresa Gallagher - Karla Jules De Jongh - Bo Issac Ryan Brown - Bingo Sam Lavagnino - Rolly Jessica DiCicco - Hissy Harland Williams - Bob Jill Talley - Cupcake Leslie David Baker - Rufus Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Puppy Dog Pals TV Spoofs